


Extremely Loud & Incredibly Close

by gegenmeinenwillen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Straddling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegenmeinenwillen/pseuds/gegenmeinenwillen
Summary: Do you realize that kissing won't be enough for me now?
Relationships: Victor/Nadia
Kudos: 8





	Extremely Loud & Incredibly Close

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Жутко громко и запредельно близко](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/577633) by Gegen Meinen Willen. 



Viktor put his strong hands on Nadia's hips while she ran the fingers through his hair and sensually kissed him holding his neck by the other hand. His hands gripped her hips pressing and forcing her to sit still and press more tightly against him. He was insane because the feeling of this incredible closeness between their bodies.

Time seemed to stop and for Nadia. Nothing was existed for her anymore. There was only a strong male body, strong but gentle hands and lips that kissed her so confidently. But she couldn't breathe easily either because her lungs were running out of air, and something inside her were shrinking every time when a big hand gripped her buttock. Her bare thighs rested against the bulge of his trousers and she felt that this bulge was getting bigger and harder by the minute.

"Do you realize that kissing won't be enough for me now?", the man said hoarsely as Nadia pulled away from him to take a breath and put her hands on his bare chest. He gripped her chin by hand while the other continued to grip her buttocks, and forced her to look at him. "Are you aware of your actions?"

Nadia looked at him with her brown brown eyes which were shrouded in a veil of desire, nodded silently and rolled her hips against his groin as much as she could to make him sure. She felt the bump on his trousers rest against her crotch. However, Victor uttered a sort of half-groan and greedily and tremulously kissed her. After that motion of her he decided to restrain his emotions nor himself. His kisses became quick, hot, impatient as he pressed her thighs closer to him pressing into her and moaned her name.

He tilted her back a little and continued to kiss her, then quickly began to get rid of the shirt she was still wearing. Taking it off and throwing it somewhere in the back of the room where his shirt was already lying Viktor began to cover Nadia's neck and collarbones with kisses. She reached for him and throwed her head back.

The bra was undo next. The girl remained in only her panties and immediately wanted to cover shyly her bare breasts with her hands but Victor did not allow her to do this. He squeezed both her wrists by one hand bringing her hands behind her back and slid his lips over her nipples and continued to cover every available inch of her body with kisses.

Nadia shuddered when the man's fingers pushed aside the edge of her slightly wet underwear and gently stroked the hot flesh. She tenaciously dug her nails into the skin of his hands and tried to bring her knees close together a little but it was impossible because it rested on both sides of his hips.

"It's alright," a hot whisper seared her cheek, and Viktor gently bit the girl's earlobe.

Pulling away from her and letting go of her hands he moved her to the other side of the bed. He pressed her a little on shoulder forcing her to lie down. Nadia's head swam as she submitted to his hands, and she closed her eyes with a shuddering sigh.

But her eyes opened abruptly when Victor pulled off her panties and spread her legs apart and pulling her ankles a little closer to him. The first kiss landed on her thigh. She tensed as his lips began to cover every inch of her body rising to her innermost part. His hot breath seared her.

"It's alright," he said softly from below, and a warm hand rested on her stomach. And she felt another kiss on her thigh. "Don't be afraid."

And one more kiss.

She moaned softly clenching her teeth and clutched the sheet between her fingers as his fingers touched the wet folds parting them slightly. The seconds passed and the man's fingers froze in one place, and Nadia already decided that she had done something wrong and looked at Viktor. All she could see from her side was his questioning gaze and slightly raised eyebrows. She perfectly understood his silent question. She leaned back on the pillow closing her eyes and breathed shyly covering her face with her hands, hiding the blush behind it. Viktor chuckled and continued what he had started.

Nadia moaned noisily tossing around on the bed as she felt his tongue on her flesh and then he got it inside her. His small 5 o'clock shadow tickled the soft skin of her thighs making her feel insane. When started acting not only with tongue but with fingers too she almost howled, but leaned forward to him. Her legs were trembling, her lungs were out of oxygen, and she felt as if she would go mad after such unbearably sweet torture. Only his hands soothingly stroking her thigh made her to stay conscious.

Nadia gripped the sheet tightly squeezing the soft fabric between her fingers. After a few moments she threw back her head and moaned feeling, literally, an explosion of her emotions, her body trembled slightly, and her lungs were catastrophically out of air. She arched in the small of her back, trying to be as close to man as possible.

Her thighs tensed as a strong wave of ecstasy covered her, her knees clamped over his head, but the man only deftly spread them apart and continued to do with his greedy tongue things which made Nadia ready to sell him her soul right now. Even when her body relaxed and the walls of her channel stopped pulsating violently around his fingers he still continued to move his fingers inside her and cover her clit with his lips mercilessly sucking it.

The man's fingers slipped out of her only for a couple of seconds. He slipped his hands under her body and holding her buttocks pressed her even closer to his face. Then his fingers almost immediately came back inside her. The girl rolled her eyes and began to whimper, then mutter each time uttering only his name or 'please'. She didn't know what that 'please' meant - a request to stop or not to stop for the god sake and continue.

She felt that Viktor's fingers were gone and he left the last kiss on the inside of her thigh. Nadia sobbed in frustration in protest, and man softly chuckled.

When she heard the jingle sound of his belt and the sound of her trousers being thrown away, Nadia held her breath and froze in anticipation of something exciting and new. Her lower belly ached, her legs still trembled, and she bit her lip to control herself not to moan.

After a few moments Victor hovered over her covering her trembling body with his own, placed his left hand on the bed near her head and carefully parted her legs with his knee. The girl parted her legs, arched the small of her back to him and wrapped legs around his torso.

"Are you ready?", he breathed looking into her dark eyes. Nadia swallowed, nodded slightly and shivered as she felt the soft skin of his heated flesh touch her.

He did just one movement, sure and deep, and Nadia screamed and clung to his shoulders forcely when Viktor pushed at her for the first time. A kind of inhuman sound, half-growl, half-moan escaped from his chest.

"Everything will be ok", the man whispered hoarsely in her neck and covered her lips leaving a wet trail of kisses on the thin girl's neck, while the girl got used to the previously unknown sensations.

But with the second push the pain subsided just a little, and Nadia bit into a passionate kiss on his lips trying to stifle her loud moans. She knew that it was damned difficult for him to control himself moving so carefully and painfully slowly. So she carefully rocked her hips towards him.

He have made a push after a push each time going deeper and deeper. The pain really receded, and Nadia was already completely giving herself to the man, feeling how pleasant sensations spread throughout her body.

She pulled away from his lips for a couple of moments to breathe and continued to move towards Viktor. Nadia noticed the way his hands tensed, which he placed on either side of her head sometimes caressing her with one of them, the way the veins rose along his skin. Looking into his dark green, lust-clouded eyes she pushed him sharply in the chest forcing him to pull away from her and quickly turned him over laying him on his shoulders and straddling him. Victor looked at the girl with surprise marveling at her unexpected courage, and she put her hands on his chest, kissed him and continued to move, already independently setting the pace.

Nadia moved slowly, carefully, setting a slow rhythm, and biting her lip tried to still get used to the unusual sensations that made the bottom of her belly pull so pleasantly and seemed to twist something inside her into a knot.

She closed the eyes and completely gave herself seized her senses. Then she pushed hands from the man's chest, took a vertical position, straddled Victor and gasped feeling him fully inside. Viktor stroked her thighs with his hands and watched how Nadia moved on him, how her breasts swayed with each her movement and how the girl shuddered every time he touched it.

Nadia increased the pace putting her hands on his legs, threw her head back and moaned, feeling her clit rub against his groin, and each strong, desperate push sends waves of incredible pleasure through her entire body. Viktor panted heavily and wanted to shoot his eyes down from the delicious sensations that seized him as her muscles clenched and unclenched around his dick piercing his entire body like fire. But he restrained himself continuing to eat the girl moving on him with an admiring gaze. He was a picture of pure debauchery. Flushed, sweaty, lips parted, eyes dark with lust, panting and moaning she was beautiful.

Unable to stand it Viktor groaned hoarsely and sat up abruptly throwing Nadia's legs over his hips and bringing her closer to him. He wrapped one hand around her shoulders and continued to hammer her in a random, almost frenzied pace. He moved his other hand slid down between their bodies and began massaging her clit with his thumb, made Nadia to moan, bite her lip, and bury her forehead in his shoulder. They balanced on the edge of their climax together.

Then the girl's body began to cramp, and she almost pressed into Victor digging her nails into his back, leaving shallow furrows on the skin. Nadia accidentally bit him on the shoulder trying to restrain a too loud moan which turning into a scream. She was enjoying the feeling of fullness, and the euphoria was overwhelming her. She came with a short, high-pitched moan and, shuddering, clung to the man and breathed hotly, burying her nose in his neck and sometimes leaving kisses on the skin.

Viktor moved in her a little more, and when his dick began to tremble he abruptly came out of her with a hoarse moan. After that Nadia felt a sticky wet on the her inner thigh. He wrapped both arms around her, leaned back on the pillows and pulled her down on top of him, holding her trembling body against his.

Nadia's head rested on his shoulder while she lazily looked at man's body. Neither of them had the strength to move a finger, so the two tangled bodies lay on the rumpled sheets.

When girl's breathing finally became normal, she thought that it would be nice to take a shower but she simply didn't have the strength to do it. Her eyes closed while she's heard man's lulling breath. Besides, she was in no hurry. Anyway, they both have an eternity ahead.


End file.
